Many vehicles provide adjustable features for accommodating different preferences of various drivers. For example, some vehicles allow the user to adjust seat position, mirror position, radio presets and other components of the vehicle. In addition, some vehicles allow the user to “save” the current vehicle settings as a preset for example. In this way, if the vehicle settings are altered by another driver, the preset configuration may be easily retrieved by the push of a button for example.
As vehicle technology has progressed, so has the number and complexity of programmable features. For example, many vehicles have the ability to program features including automatic door locks, dome light off time, mirror tilt on reverse, alert style to signal when the vehicle has been locked remotely and many other features. Sometimes it becomes inconvenient to manipulate and store the numerous programmable features from driver to driver. Furthermore, sometimes it may be undesirable to allow a third party vehicle operator the ability to manipulate certain features of the vehicle.